crusadersquest101fandomcom-20200214-history
Goddesses
The Goddesses Goddesses exist in the world to protect the Apostle's Shards that lie in the forest, desert, sea, and the volcano. Each of the Apostle's Shards in these locations are guarded by their respective goddess. Upon unlocking a goddess, players can interact with the goddess to find out more about them from The Goddess Room. Selecting a goddess to accompany a party of heroes on their battles will allow the goddess to use her unique ability to provide support for the party during battle. Sera Story The apprentice goddess who can create a magical shield to protect heroes in the party from damage. Being the successor of the current Forest goddess Prestina, Sera is currently training herself to become a full fledge goddess. First introduced in the story alongside Prestina, Sera was able to protect herself from the evil Sylunis's power of corruption and escape her before getting rescued by Lednas and the hero. Because of her mysterious power to resist the corruption, she was able to cleanse and save the other goddesses who fell under Sylunis's power. She is the first goddess character that a player can use and is unlocked by progressing through the story but she will become unavailable during certain parts of the game according to the storyline. Goddess Ability ''' Sera's Goddess ability is called 'Unskilled Protection'. Upon activation, she generates a shield surrounding the heroes protecting them from 100% of the damage dealt to them for the 1st second and 50% of the damage for the next second. Forest Goddess Prestina '''Story The goddess of the forest who can unleash the power of the forest from the ground to ensnare enemies. First introduced in the story along with Sera, she is the first goddess to be corrupted by the evil Sylunis during their battle and she was transformed into a giant Golem that guards the last stage of the Forest quest. Having lost dear friends during the previous battle against the darkness, she feels responsible for defeating the evil and is very protective of her friends. Unlocking Prestina Prestina will join the hero and can be selected to accompany the party after the Forest quest 1-24 Stop the Golem! (Normal) is completed. Goddess Ability Prestina's goddess ability is called 'Embrace of Yggdrasil'. Upon activation, roots sprouts out from the ground to immoblise all enemy units for 3 seconds, absorbing 30% of the damaged dealt to the enemies as HP for the heroes. Desert Goddess Anut Story The goddess of the desert who can call upon the powerful sands of the desert to lower enemy's combat abilities. Anut is the second goddess to fall to the power of Slyunis and she was transformed into a giant desert Sandworm guarding the last quest of the Desert stage. Initially having a laid-back and cheerful personality, Anut like to give the other characters a nickname and loves making fun of them. However, over the course of the story, she eventually matures and learns to become a more responsible goddess in fighting evil. Unlocking Anut Anut will join the hero and can be selected to accompany the party after the Desert quest 2-24 Terror of the Desert (Normal) is completed. Goddess Ability Anut's goddess ability is called 'Primal Sandstorm'. Upon activation, a sandstorm will surround enemy units reducing their attack power by 50% for 4 seconds and removes all enemy buffs that they have. Sea Goddess Aubrey Story The goddess of the deep sea who can use the rejuvenating power of the water to extend the abilities of heroes in the party. Aubrey is revealed to be the sister of Slynuis but despite their relations, Slynuis corrupted and transformed her into a Kraken. Unlike the other goddesses, Aubrey is reserved and quiet. She prefers to be alone but develops a more trusting relationship with the rest of the party in the end. Unlocking Aubrey Aubrey will join the hero and can be selected to accompany the party after the Deep Sea quest 3-24 Danger in the Deep Sea (Normal) is completed Goddess Ability Aubrey's goddess ability is called 'Silent Blessing'. Upon activation, magical water will surround the heroes, lifting all negative effects from them while also increasing the effect of abilities and life time of positive buff by 25% and 3 seconds respectively. Volcano Goddess Bella Story The goddess of volcano who can summon the flames of the volcano to strengthen the attacks of the heroes in the party. The last goddess to be introduced in the story, Bella acts as the last line of defense against slyunis's evil goals of obtaining all of the Apostle's sh Bella will join the hero and can be selected to accompany the party after the Volcano quest 4-16 Volcano Eruption-2 (Normal) is completed. Goddess Ability Bella's goddess ability is called 'Release of Power'. Upon activation, flame from the volcano envelopes the heroes, allowing their attacks to deal an additional 50% of neutral attribute damage to the enemies for 4 seconds. *Neutral attribute: Ignores enemy's armor and resistance.* Evil Goddess SylunisCategory:Goddesses Story Sylunis is the main antagonist of the game, sister to Aubery and ex-goddess of the sea. She intends to collect all the Apostle's Shards in order to break the seal and harness the Apostle's power for unknown intentions.